


Sehnsucht

by frozenpapers



Category: Frozen (2013), Hans and Elsa, Hans x Elsa, Hans/Elsa - Fandom, Helsa - Fandom, Iceburns - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpapers/pseuds/frozenpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Frozen: Hans x Elsa]</p>
<p>"The inconsolable longing in the human heart for we know not what..."</p>
<p>The deafening silence and the numbing cold were the only things that accompanied him as the night sailed. The guffaws of the men were distant as it wrenched the bitterness out of his heart. His dreams were often a blank slate, often contained the nothingness in his soul. But not until a silly little thought seared him with the flames of an unknown feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sehnsucht

  The clacking of the chains were the only things that accompanied him through the night. Even the faint light of the moon was snatched away from his fingers, leaving him with emptiness and darkness. Not a torch was lit through the halls, not even a blanket was tossed to keep him warm. He could hear their distant guffaws and talk that wrenched out the bitterness his heart could only offer. The cold nipped his skin as the wind howled its calls, calling for him. Insensibly he longed for his freedom, for the feel of ground and dirt under his feet, the feel of cold air backhanding him right in his face. And although he knew he wanted the liberty, he didn’t find the strength and the will to escape. Not a word was muttered since he was thrown in jail, not a thought to harm the rulers of the kingdom ever crossed his mind. His thoughts were a blank slate as for his stomach – although empty – was always full, the words he had spoken to them months ago feeding him. He knew he was slowly tipping at the brink of insanity, but it didn’t bother him, just like the cold didn’t bother Elsa. He never wondered if he would see the sunset again; never awake to be welcomed by one. He was always busy staring at the moon as if they were sharing a conversation no one knew. He was a puzzle to the men who guarded him throughout the days and the nights and a pity to the sight. Even the blind would pity him. He was bone and skin, and to no one’s dismay, the living dead. People had refused to take care of him; servants even asked the fair queen for another task for the stench that radiated from his body was tear-jerking and unbearable for that matter. And nevertheless, the late prince whom was stripped off from his title cared less and often, quite as often engaged himself in a dreamless sleep.

   The moving light had forced him to turn his back away from the window as he heard the click-clacks of someone’s foot on stone. He didn’t dare to flick his auburn hair away from his gaze, didn’t bother to straighten up his posture he was accustomed to. He let his body hang low and his hair hover on his bony face like a thick veil. He watched the light stop at his cell, but hope never dared to snake back through his thoughts. He remained silent, as silent as the dead as he watched whoever it was open the cell gates. The cold then grew, enveloping his body in a tight squeeze, but it didn’t bother him, not now that he grew used to being numb.

        “Hans,” Her voice was calm, but there was a stray of pity in them. She scrunched up her nose as the stench wafted around her, making her stay unbearable for her. She swallowed the urge to step away in disgust. “Look at me.” She adjured as she folded her shaking hands against her chest, trying to suppress her worry.

   He didn’t bother to look at her, not when the sight of her reminded him as to why he was left here to rot. He only nodded as he shifted his head away from her.

_So be it_ , Elsa thought. “Tomorrow’s the day.” Although it was quite ill of her to bestow, the punishment was still a must. What he had done was unforgivable, and he has to pay the price. “Say your prayers tonight and ask for forgiveness from God, only he could forgive you for what you have done.” She sneered as she assured herself she was doing Anna and Arendelle a favor and what she was about to do was not of cold revenge but of justice. She swallowed the knot inside her throat before she turned and left him in the cold to pray for forgiveness.

   He let out a sigh as he shifted himself on the farthest corner of the cell, the pain from the shackles suppressed by the weariness he had suddenly felt. He closed his heavy eyes as he prescribed himself the sleep he had grown used to be with. He didn’t bother to take Elsa’s advice for he believed that God would never grant him the forgiveness he didn’t deserve.

    _The night sailed in silence, not a light lit to protect him from the dark. However, the cold was replaced with warmth he was not accustomed to since the night he was thrown in the cell. The scent of smoke lingered through the confinement of the tiny cell, confusing him and bothering him at the same time. He convinced himself it wasn’t worthy of his attention, until he felt a thick cloth placed above him. He pondered whether he should stir or if he should stay immobile as the dead he was. He was just imagining things, he mused. He was just trying to make the memory better for him to remember before the sun sets._

_“Hans,” Her voice was like silk, smoothly bewitching him into an unbinding spell. Her hands deftly rubbed at his arms, surprisingly giving him the warmth he realized he had been craving for. He swallowed. “Wake up.” She whispered, her breath tingling at the soft spots of his neck._

_He shivered – not at the cold – but at the way it had stirred something he never knew he was capable of. But he decided to keep his eyes closed, knowing that everything was an illusion prying at the wounds in the depths of his cold heart._

_She pressed her lips on his ear, murmuring something incomprehensible, but though it was, it had made his heart stutter, made him swallow the knots that were beginning to block his airways. She noticed the way his body had softened like water, and with this, she had to smirk. She continued, but this time she journeyed her way down his collar bone, grazing her teeth on the exposed flesh, grinning at the goose bumps she had created._

_“Look at me.” She whispered and for the first time he obliged, his confused green eyes meeting her glacial azure ones. “I love you, Hans.” She murmured, surprising him as she dipped him into the tips of bemusement. She noticed the way his brow arched questioningly, but instead of pestering him by the way he had reacted, she pressed her lips on his, searing him with the flames of frustration and disconcertment._

   He felt their robust arms snatch him from the place he had then called home, felt them drag him all the way from the darkness and into the light of day. He didn’t bother to struggle nor bothered to open his eyes. He only focused on the nothingness his soul had provided. The gasps and the sneers were nothing but a blur to him, a distant blur that he paid no attention to. He had no interest in them, especially at the sight of the day.

       _“I love you, Hans.”_

   It had echoed through his mind as if it was a long lost record he could not find. It had seared him once more, giving him pain he thought he could numb away.He then bit his swollen lip as he tried to smother the thought away, as he tried to push those three words that brought him unbearable pain at the farthest corner of his mind. But it bucked and struggled, refusing the way he had tried to stifle it. He opened his eyes as he mumbled an oath.

   Elsa watched him with distaste as they dragged him towards the platform. She gripped Anna’s hand as she swallowed the knots that were beginning to pester her. She knew she was doing the right thing, but something felt utterly wrong. She didn’t know what it was, had no clue what. But then he turned to face her, turned to meet her glacial eyes with his pained ones. She felt a trickle of fear dribble inside her heart.

   They shoved him towards the platform, smirking as they did so. He knew he was ready for this, but something was telling him otherwise. The crowd cheered in silence as they watched the men tangle a loose rope around his neck with only the thought of justice served rightly in their minds. Parents had covered the eyes of their children, protecting their innocent minds from the violence they were about to witness.

        “Your majesty,” He spoke directly to Elsa before bowing in her presence. “I present to you Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, the traitor.”

          _The name suits him well_ , she thought as she stepped forward. “Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, you are to be hanged here today as punishment for your crimes that – I believe – all of us are aware of. What you have done was unforgivable and can never be repaid by trades from your kingdom. You are responsible for your actions, and in that, whatever it would result you must pay. You should have been well aware of that, as so your kingdom should be too. Is there anything you wish to say before your death?”  She inquired, expecting something out of him.  _A profanity, an insult, a curse, anything to ease away the antsy sensation, there’s got to be something_ , she prayed.

   He lifted his gaze from his feet, and shook his hair away from his face to look at her. Just to look at her with confused longing.

       _“I love you, Hans.”_

   Elsa squeezed her eyes shut as she turned away to avoid his penetrating gaze. She shivered as fear voluntarily snaked its way through her mind. She swallowed as she tried to find her control. She then turned away as she nodded at her men.

    He didn’t struggle when they neared him, Elsa observed at a distance. He only kept his eyes on hers as if he was sending a message, a message that was vital – for him. She felt her throat itch with thirst as she painstakingly watched them hover over him to get the job done. She had the urge to look away, but his gaze kept her still as if he wasn’t done with her.

      “Is everything alright?” Anna asked her sister with worry. Elsa was as pale as a ghost.

       Elsa gripped Anna’s hand as she tore her gaze from his. “I –I’m fine.” She said, although deep inside her she was screaming, although she was at war inside. She blinked back the sickening taste of bitterness and turned away from the scene, leaving Anna behind. And true enough, he was not, she mused as she continued to walk away.

 

    _He loved her._


End file.
